Fire
by LunaGleek14
Summary: When tragedy strikes, what will happen to Kurt and Blaine?
1. Chapter 1

**Fire**

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Glee I'd know the amazingly perfect people that is the Glee cast… but I don't soooo…. yeah_

_**Warnings:**__ none…_

_**A/N ANYONE COUNTING DOWN FOR GLEE? I AM! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo excited! XD**_

_**I hope you like this!**_

_**This story is set when Kurt's at Dalton.**_

_**...**_

Blaine and Kurt went on their usual everyday morning routine: Meet at Lima Bean, get coffee, talk, and drive to Dalton.

But today, Kurt noticed something different. Blaine seemed distracted. He glanced around the shop, not keeping his eyes on one thing for more than a couple seconds. He tugged at his scarf and coat, adjusting and readjusting. Kurt decided no to make a big deal of it, Blaine was probably just nervous over a test or something.

They sat down at their usual table and Kurt began talking about the new issue of _Vouge._ After five minutes, he realized that Blaine wasn't paying attention. He was tapping his foot frantically and he was fidgeting in his chair.

"Blaine? Blaaaaine. BLAINE!" Kurt said, snapping his fingers in front of the boy's face.

"Whoa! Yeah, what. Sorry."

Kurt titled his head and became worried about his best friend.

"Is something wrong Blaine? Am I boring you?"

Blaine looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "What? No Kurt! Of course not!"

"Blaine. I know you, remember? Something's up."

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt's concerned face.

"Kurt, I." Blaine began, but stopped like he wasn't sure how to start. He bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"Blaine, you can tell me."

He looked up and saw Kurt smiling at him, which gave him confidence to continue.

"Kurt, I know we're best friends. We have been for awhile. But I." he paused and reached over and took both of Kurt's hands, "I've been thinking a lot about you lately. I can't take being friends with you."

Kurt ripped away his hands and looked at Blaine with a hurt and confused expression.

"Kurt no! I can't take being _just _friends."

Kurt's eyes widened but he looked happy. Blaine held his hands once more and stared into his eyes.

"Kurt Hummel. I can't take staring at you in the halls and stopping myself because I remember _we're just friends. _I can't take waking up every morning and remembering _we're just friends. _I don't think I can take being just friends anymore. So, will you be my date to the Annual Warbler Dinner this Friday as my boyfriend?"

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine outside and behind the Lima Bean building. He smiled at Blaine's confused face.

"Kurt, why'd you come out here…."

"Because they're a lot of assholes in there and I wanted to tell you something."

He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and gently placed his lips against his in one of the softest kisses they both ever thought was possible. Blaine almost immediately rested his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled in closer. They both thought one thing,

_Finally._

When they parted, they looked into each others eyes smiling.

"Soooo, I take that as a yes?"

Kurt laughed and gave Blaine a small kiss.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me forever. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend. And yes, I'll come with you on Friday."

Blaine grinned excitedly before interlacing his fingers with Kurt's. They drove away together to Dalton.

As _boyfriends._

**...**

_**A/N That was a slight prologue. If you want another chapter,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own Glee….. Wait is it on Ebay? _

_**Warnings:**__ None….. _

_**A/N Chapter 2! ENJOY!**_

_**...**_

After a week of "I knew it!" and "You guys are so cute!" it was FINALLY Friday. In History, Blaine and Kurt were passing notes.

_**BLAINE THIS SUCKS!**_

When Blaine read the note on his desk, he glanced back at Kurt. Who looked, for some reason, pissed.

_**What? Kurt is something wrong?**_

He saw Kurt scribble angrily and waited for the teacher to turn around to throw it.

_**YES! FREAKING WES DECIDED THAT WE HAD TO WEAR OUR UNIFORMS TONIGHT! Blaaaaine! I can't wear my new outfit!**_

He chuckled and looked back at Kurt who was pouting.

_**Baby, you look great in everything you wear. What you wear won't change that fact that we are gonna have an awesome night.**_

He grinned and tossed it back to Kurt, who blushed when he read it.

_**Blaine… : )**_

Blaine smiled and turned around to see Kurt who was looking at him and blushing. Blaine sent him a wink before writing.

_**What?**_

Kurt quickly wrote something down before passing it up to Blaine.

_**You've never called me "baby" before.**_

Blaine smiled and wrote another note but groaned when the bell rang for lunch. He stood up and grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him down the hall into a stray classroom. Once he closed the door, he ran to Kurt and crashed his mouth to his.

"I've wanted to do that since first period. God your so beautiful." Blaine caressed Kurt's slowly blushing cheek.

"Blaaaaine." Kurt said while looking at the floor.

"What… baby?" He said winking. Kurt looked up and smiled.

Blaine kissed his cheek before walking towards the door. He paused at the threshold. "Wait here." Kurt nodded and Blaine walked out. After only a couple minutes, he returned.

"BLAINE!"

In his hands, Blaine was holding a huge bouquet of dark pink and red roses.

"You got me flowers?"

"And," he help up a basket," a picnic."

"In a classroom?" Kurt asked while Blaine pushed desks out of the way to make room.

"Yeah. Mr. Arnoldson said that I could use his room as long as I cleaned up."

Kurt smiled and sat on the blue blanket.

"You're amazing Blaine, thank-you."

"Anything for you." He leaned over and captured Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Blaine? Does this count as our first date?"

"Hmm. I would hope so. I wouldn't want our first date to be surrounded by the other Warbler's dates and families."

Blaine took out two glasses and poured Minute Maid apple juice.

"Here's to our first date."

They clinked glasses and smiled.

**...**

Kurt and Blaine walked into the Jefferson Recreational Hall holding hands.

The Annual Warblers Dinner was a dinner where the Warblers invited their dates or families to watch them perform. It was in the same rec. hall every year.

Besides the fact that Blaine invited him, Kurt was excited because instead of Blaine singing every solo, this performance featured Dylan Daniels who was a senior.

During dinner, Blaine kept whispering sweet things in Kurt's ear that made him blush. Which, got "knock it off" looks from the rest of the boys. Blaine ignored them and started tracing circles on Kurt's spare hand.

It was fun meeting Dave's new girlfriend, Anna, and talking with the other families. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

Suddenly, a nurse burst into the room. She was crying.

"Who's Blaine?"

Everyone paused and looked at him. Kurt's eyes widened with fear and Blaine stood.

"You have to come quickly, there's been an accident."

**...**

_**A/N dun-Dun-DUN CLIFFHANGER!If you want another chapter,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: ******I own my Glee DVDs ! And that's as close as I'll get.****

**Warnings: ******Character injury****

_**A/N Hi!**_

_**OMYGOD! 10 MORE DAYS TILL GLEE!**_

_**I wanted you to know that I HATE how short my chapters are. I feel really bad.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**...**_

Kurt became more worried every second. It was already half an hour and no response from Blaine. He was standing with some of the other Warblers outside of the Jefferson Hall. Everyone told him to wait. Kurt grew paranoid and sped to Blaine's house.

About a block away, he could see red lights flashing up ahead. Kurt freaked out when he realized they were coming from Blaine's house. He started crying and stopped in to middle of the road. He ran up the street as fast as he could.

There was easily a dozen fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars. He saw past the people and cars and saw flames.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed in tears. "BLAINE!"

Then he saw him. Blaine was on a hospital bed while paramedics rolled him to an ambulance.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled while running over.

"Son. I'm gonna have to ask you to step back."

"NO! I'M HIS BOYFRIEND! BLAINE!"

He broke free of the man's grasp and ran to Blaine's side.

He was so pale. Blaine's hair was matted down with blood and he had bruises everywhere. He was severely burned on his arms and legs. He had bandages all over.

"Kurt?" He asked, barely a whisper.

"Blaine? Blaine I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He held up Blaine's hand up to his tear-filled face. "I'm here."

Kurt held on while they rode the ambulance to the nearest hospital.

"Blaine. Please, please don't leave me. Please don't die. You're the best part of me. I'm nothing without you. You saved me. Blaine. Please." he managed to choke out.

"Kurt, I love you." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine. I love you too. I've loved you since I met you. I'll never stop loving you. Blaine, please don't leave. Please. I love you so much. You'll always be my knight in shining armor"

Kurt ran along the side of Blaine's bed and tried to stay with him as long as he could. He let go when Blaine was rushed behind doors.

"I love you Blaine Matthew Anderson." He said in tears.

"I love you so much."

_**…**_

Soon, everyone started rushing to the hospital.

The Warblers, Carole, Finn, Burt, most of the New Directions, Warbler's families and dates, and a couple other people Kurt did not know were crowding the waiting room. Kurt was sobbing into his dad's shoulder.

"Kurt. Kurt it's going to be ok."

"Dad, I saw him. Blaine-" was all he could get out.

Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn tried their best to help Kurt stop crying. Almost everyone was in tears.

Around 1 a.m., people started walking out. Finn drove Rachel home and Mercedes was picked up. The Warblers left with their families and Carole drove Quinn and Tina to their houses. At 4:00 all who was left was Burt and Kurt. Burt dozed off in a chair but Kurt was wide-awake, asking every few minutes for an update.

Finally, around 5:30, one of the nurses called him in.

Blaine had bandages in his head and chest. He had a cast on his right arm and his left leg was propped up. He was stuck to a machine and a drip.

"He's going to live." the nurse said. "I'll leave you alone."

Kurt walked over and smiled at his sleeping boyfriend.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt leaned down and kissed him gently. He caressed Blaine's cheek before kneeling down and holding one of his hands.

"You look adorable even in your sleep. God, Blaine I'm so happy you're alive. I love you. I don't know how I would go on if you left. I never want you and me to end."

He bent over and kissed Blaine's cheek before laying down on the cold floor. Kurt leaned against the stand and rested his head on Blaine's bed. He fell asleep to the beeping of the heart monitor, holding his boyfriend's hand.

**…**

**_A/N Ok, if you're confused, Blaine's house burned down. And I'm really sorry this is so short. I swear it looks longer in my notebook._**

**_If you want another chapter,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee… that's Ryan Murphy's life**

_**A/N Ok, I'm sorry StarKid14 for confusing you. I re-read my story and I see why your confused. Haha, I hope this cleared things up**_

_**ENJOY!**_

…

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room confused. The images from last night replayed in his head and he started sobbing.

"Hey, Kurt don't cry." a familiar voice told him.

"Blaine! You're awake!" Kurt hugged him but stopped when he realized he was wincing in pain. "Sorry."

"No it's ok Kurt. Um, yeah I woke up about an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you up. You're look so beautiful when you sleep."

Kurt blushed while sitting up to be closer to Blaine. "How do you feel?"

"It still hurts like hell. But not as much as before. The doctor said it's a miracle that I don't have amnesia."

"Blaine what happened last night?"

Blaine knitted his eyebrows and squinted, trying to remember. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he started crying.

"I-I didn't save them Kurt."

As confused at he was he was, Kurt just rubbed Blaine's back and tried to comfort him.

"Blaine. Shh, it's ok. I've got you. It's alright."

After a long time of crying, Blaine lifted his head and looked at Kurt. He breathed in and began telling him what happened.

"Outside, the nurse said my house caught on fire earlier that night. My mom got burned but she escaped. The nurse told me she had to drive me to the hospital. At first, I was really worried about my mom. But then I freaked out when I realized my brother Jamie was in the house too. I asked the nurse about him, but she said he wasn't with my mom. That meant he was still in the house. The nurse told me the firefighters would find him and she needed to drive me to the hospital, but I had a panic attack. I ran away from the nurse and sped to my house in my car. When I got there, our house was still in flames. I heard," Blaine paused, holding back tears," I heard Jamie screaming from inside. Everyone tried to block me, but I needed to save him. I ran into my house, but once I got in I couldn't breathe. I remember the roof crashing down and then I blacked out. The firefighters pulled me out. When I was in the hospital bed, as they bandaged me, I saw then pull out Jamie. I-I"

Blaine burst into tears and Kurt cradled him.

Seeing Blaine this broken made Kurt's eyes fill with tears. He held Blaine and rocked him as he cried. Eventually, Blaine fell asleep in Kurt's arms.

A nurse came in and set food down on the side table.

"Dr. Lile will be in shortly. Blaine needs to eat and take his medicene."

Kurt nodded and carefully slipped from Blaine's arms which stirred him awake. "Kurt?"

"Blaine, baby you need to eat now."

He nodded sleepily and Kurt waited while the nurse fed him soup and pills. When she left, Kurt returned to Blaine's bedside and took his hands.

"I love you Kurt. I love you so much." Blaine said before falling back asleep.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's head. "I love you too."

…

Kurt was playing with Blaine's curls while they watched _Spongebob _on the hospital T.V. A tall dark haired man in a white coat walked into the room and Kurt assumed it was the doctor.

"Hey Blaine, I'm Dr. Nile. How are we feeling today?" He said while sitting down in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"I'm better than yesterday, that's for sure. My head hurt's like heck though."

"That's normal. I'll give you some Advil, see if that helps. Who's this?" He asked, looking at Kurt.

"Kurt, he's my boyfriend."

The doctor just smiled and held his hand out for Kurt to shake. "Hi, nice to meet you Kurt." Kurt shook his hand and smiled.

"Dr. Nile? How's my mom?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Oh, she's going to be fine. She broke her left leg and she needed stitches in her head, but other than that she's ok."

Blaine nodded. "And Jamie?"

Dr. Nile's face fell and he looked at Kurt.

"Blaine, your brother was severely burned. His lungs filled with too much smoke, and they collapsed. I'm sorry but he's gone. He died earlier this morning," Doctor Nile said sadly, and as soon as the words left his mouth, Blaine started screaming and sobbing into Kurt's arms. Kurt held Blaine tighter. He didn't say anything. The truth was, he didn't know what to say to make this better.

Jamie was gone forever.

…

_**A/N I'm soooo freaking annoyed at how SHORT all my chapters are!**_

_**Anyways, I hope that cleared thing up!**_

_**I have killed Blaine's brother and I'm actually really sad about it! This is not gonna rip Klaine apart! I promise. Please don't hurt me? **_

_**If you want another chapter, **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but I have a new poll on my profile. I would appreciate it if you vote on which story I should work on first. Thank you! Sorry for my very long hiatus.

-Simone/LunaGleek14


	6. Chapter 5

A/N

Hello! I'm back from the dead! (Not literally, but it seems that way) To whoever is still reading, thank you so much. I've had a really hard time trying to continue my stories here on FanFiction but thanks fo sticking by me :) I wouldn't have updated if it weren't for my amazing friends Denise and Micaela. I love you guys :) So here's a way overdue update of _Fire_!

Ever since Jamie's death, Kurt tried to be there for his boyfriend as much as humanly possible. Since it was Winter break, Kurt visited the hospital daily and sometimes his father or step-brother joined him. Burt cared about Blaine like he was his own son even before him and Kurt started dating and Finn was quickly bonding with Kurt's boyfriend. Blaine had only been in the hospital for a few days and so far he was slowly healing. Blaine's parents had to fly out down South to meet with family the next afternoon and it was undetermind when they would return. The doctors informed Blaine's parents that he was able to leave the hospital soon but he would need someone to look after him when he was out. After much discussion between Burt and Blaine's parents, it was decided that Blaine would stay with the Hudson-Hummels in their spare bedroom. Blaine's parents were still wary about the situation but it was their only option since the flight was last minute.

Kurt knew enough about Blaine and his parents' historty to understand why they were skeptical about Blaine staying with him. Blaine had told Kurt that it was tense with his family after the night he came out. Kurt knew very little about that night but afterwards the eldest Anderson brother, Cooper, cut Blaine out of his life and moved to Los Angles, California, to pursue his acting career. His boyfriend had told him how, for months, his parents had isolated themselves from their middle child. They all ignored Blaine because of his sexuality, except Jamie. At a young age Jamie learned something that many far beyond his years have not, acceptance. Jamie had been the only person in Blaine's life that treated him no differently. Despite what his parents had told him, he saw nothing wrong with his older brother. He continued to be a loving brother to Blaine. It has been two years since then, Jamie was only six at the time. Without his younger brother, Blaine coun't imagine getting through those isolated months. Kurt was aware that Blaine's parents were still struggling with his sexuality but he was greatful for them agreeing to Blaine staying with his boyfriend's family.

It was about seven in the morning the day of the Anderson's departure. Kurt was sipping his Grande Non-fat Mocha he had bought from Lima Bean before coming to the hospital. He was in his regular seat at Blaine's bedside while watching his boyfriend sleep peacefully. Lately Kurt has been extremely worried about his boyfriend. The last time he had spoke to Kurt was the morning after the fire when Blaine explained what had happened. Since then Blaine has spent his time sleeping, crying, and mindlessly watching TV. His communication with Kurt was limited to simple nods or head shakes. He only spoke to the doctor when he was being questioned on his health. Many times Blaine would be crying in his sleep and eventually woke up and continued sobbing while Kurt held him tight and attempted to soothe the distraught boy. Watching Blaine now, Kurt was noticing how sickly his boyfriend looked. Blaine was eating the minimal amount he needed despite the urges from Kurt and his family.

Lost in his own thoughts, Kurt hadn't notice the woman that had entered the hospital room until she cleared her throat to get his attention. Kurt looked up from Blaine's face and saw a tired looking Grace Anderson balancing herself on her crutches at the foot of Blaine's bed. Kurt, saying nothing, looked at the woman curiously and wondered what she needed. Blaine's parents hadn't talked to Kurt until recently but their conversations were short. He didn't meet Blaine's parents until the hospital which was one of the worst ways to meet your boyfriend's family. The only information he had of them was the story of what had happened after Blaine's coming out. Mrs. Anderson motioned for Kurt to exit the plain hospital room and to sit at one of the waiting areas near the door. It was quiet for a few minutes before Blaine's mother broke the awkward silence.

"So you're Blaine's, um, boyfriend?" Kurt could tell how uncomfortable she was with the title. Kurt simply nodded and she continued talking.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Blaine's hasn't shared many details about his personal life since he left to live at Dalton." Kurt set his coffee on the small table in between them and looked at Mrs. Anderson.

"Have you ever tried to reach out to your son? Because I'm sure if you did then he'd be more than happy to talk to you." Mrs. Anderson then looked regretful and directed her eyes to the linoleom floor.

"Has Blaine told you what happened the night of his coming out?" She looked back at Kurt but still looked distressed.

"Vaguely. When we were friends he shared with me what occured afterwards but all I know about the night is that his older brother moved out of the state."

"Kurt, I would like to explain why me and my husband acted the way we did after we found out our son was... gay. Thomas has always been a religious both grew up in Christian families but I have never been very dedicated. After we had Cooper, Tom was determind to go to church with his family every Sunday and have bible studies at home. When he started school, Tom put Cooper in a Catholic private school. I could see how stressed Cooper was to meet his father's high expectations and because of that Tom and I agrued constantly. When Blaine was born we compromised and decided we wouldn't force him into a Catholic school or participate in home bible studies but we still attended church every Sunday. After Tom was promoted, his work hours became longer and going to church dwindled to not going at all.

"When Blaine got older we noticed how... different he was from other boys his age. He liked wearing fancier clothes, watching musicals, and singing. Thomas pushed him into different sports to help him develop into a more "normal" boy. Blaine took a liking to football and Tom was satisfied. He was hoping that Blaine would forget about his earlier interests and focus on things that was more "normal". I never told Thomas this, but when Blaine was six years old I was reading him a fairytale book and he asked me if a prince could save another prince instead of saving a princess. I knew at once he was gay.

"Kurt, I love my son and I accept him but I can't go against my husband. We found out our son was gay when he was in his eighth grade year. Tom was angrier than I've ever seen him before. He said it was Blaine's fault for Cooper leaving. Because of what Cooper did, Blaine and him haven't talked. But it's not my place to tell you that story. I've always tried to get Cooper and Blaine together for the holidays but both of them always refuse. During Blaine's rare visits home it's always tense because Blaine and his father don't feel confortable with him being home. I wish I could do more for my son and I wish I could've been there for him but I can't go against my husband's wishes."

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine's mother that she should stand up for her son but he knew little about Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's relationship. Blaine had shared that his father used to be an abusive alchoholic so there's a chance Mrs. Anderson has been effected as well. After Blaine's mother said she needed to meet with her husband before their flight and Kurt thanked her for their talk, she went into Blaine's room and kissed his forehead before hurrying out the door.

A/N

Thank you for reading. I apologize for any spelling errors, the program I'm using doesn't have spell check and I don't have time to go over the chapter. I'll update as soo as I can! Please review :)


End file.
